Oblivion
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U fic...The Starlights are back but so is an old enemy but what is she doing with Seiya?
1. one

Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the show or manga. Why must you constantly remind me of this fact?  
  
:::O::B::L::I::V::I::O::N:::  
  
:::Chapter I:::  
  
Space was cold, just as they had remembered it. It hadn't been too long ago that they were traveling endlessly through out space searching for her. Their journey had brought them to Earth where they met the people that helped to bring back their hopes and dreams. Now they were once again heading back to Earth, this time they weren't searching for something or some one. No, this was going to be a more permanent visit.  
  
Kimonku was rebuilt to all of the glory that it had possessed prior to Galaxia's attack. If anything you could probably say that it was even better. Sometimes its better to start with a fresh canvas then to try to fix a disaster. Kakyuu had taken her rightful seat as the head of Kimonku. The Imperial crown was ruling just as it had before. This time though the people had a different idea.  
  
Rebels sought to take down the monarchy and over throw those in power. They did not think it was right to be under such a rule. The revolution began leaving many slaughters in its wake. Although the rebels were originally only after Kakyuu to make an example of her they were now out for blood. A dictatorship, that's what they called Kakyuu's rule. It was far from that though. Kakyuu was a kind ruler who always listened to her people.  
  
When Kakyuu was finally captured the Starlights did everything they could to try and rescue her. Their efforts paid off as they retrieved their princess and stayed in the shadows. The people were rallied up against them now and their seemed to be no hope of restoring what was. Kakyuu, being a princess, did not want to hide in the shadows any longer and decided to face her people. She decided that it would be best if the people, as a majority, decided on how Kinkomu would be ruled.  
  
The army of rebels spread lies throughout the kingdom which in turn reached to farther areas of the planet. Each lie becoming more vicious with the next person who told it. Soon the people of Kinkomu hated Kakyuu and wanted nothing more to do with her. It was now that the voting was to take place.  
  
The Starlights and Kakyuu returned to the palace, where they were allowed to stay until a decision was reached. The lights were in a panic while Kakyuu remained calm. They couldn't fight an entire planet of people, even the rebels were too much for them although you would never hear Fighter admit it. A decision was reached. By an over whelming majority the people of Kinkomu over threw the Imperial rule.  
  
For fear that Kakyuu would try to retaliate with what little of the people she still had on her side, the rebels chased her off of the planet telling her never to return and that her people had spoken and didn't want her any more.  
  
Kinkomu was their home and now they were being forced to abandon it. They couldn't very well live there, they would not hide in the shadows for the rest of their existence. They fled with hopes that their friends from the blue planet would take them in.  
  
Enveloped in the darkness, her body began to shiver. It was so quiet here that all she had left were her thoughts. They would arrive soon on that distant blue planet which now only held their memories. Earth. Would they be able to live free there without the persecution of the enemy?  
  
Kakyuu tried to think on the well side of things and thought about being a normal human. She would be able to live her life for herself now, and not for an entire kingdom. Her Starlights would no longer need to devote their lives to her. They too would be able to live freely and of their own will. She knew this would take some convincing but in the end she knew that they would realize their freedom. Then the thought of Sailor Moon crossed her mind. Of course if Sailor Moon needed her assistance she would give one hundred percent, they owed everything to Sailor Moon and now they were handing their lives over to her once again. She was their only hope of being able to stay on this planet.  
  
Maker was timing their trajectory and calculated that they would be arriving within the hour. She thought about the tragedy that had occurred on their planet. It was hard to erase the images of carnage that they had witness from her mind. She shook her head trying to release the thoughts from their prison in her mind. She began to think of all of the knowledge that she was leaving behind, and how there was so much about her planet that she did not know and now would never have the chance. Her appearance brightened though when she thought of all of the knowledge that awaited her here on Earth. She had just barely scratched the surface the last time they were here. And then a certain some one graced her thoughts as she realized that they really did have a chance to be happy here after all.  
  
Healer was thinking about Kakyuu and how she was going to go on now. Sure she would have the Starlights to back her up in what ever she chose to do, but she had just lost her whole kingdom, her life. Healer looked over at Kakyuu while this thought entered her mind and noticed a smile on her lips. Maybe she would be alright. This eased the tension in her mind a bit as her thoughts drifted to what she was now going to miss about their planet. All of the beauty that they had left behind, all of their belongings and memories that they had acquired throughout their lives were all gone now. They were safe though and they were in a sense given a second chance at life. This was the only good that she could see coming from this situation. She was not however too thrilled about being surrounded by those incompetent Earth beings again though.  
  
Fighter's thoughts echoed loud in her head. So many things were rushing in and out that it was hard to make sense of them all. One reoccurring thought however was her. Sailor Moon. Was she going to be able to do this? Would it hurt her more to live with the rebel's constant attacks or to see her Odango everyday loving some one else? She knew the answer but still went on with her journey towards Earth. She was going to become a permanent fixture on this planet whether or not she would be permanent fixture in her Odango's life. She thought nothing of what she left behind to come here, that would do her no good. Instead she looked ahead to what her future could hold. This time would be different, she could just feel it.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Haruka looked down at her smaller petite companion. They were sitting on the hood of her car staring at the ocean just as they had been when the Starlights had left.  
  
Michiru looked up to face her lover. "The sea is restless. It's a peaceful wave though." She turned to look at the sky. It would be dark soon and a couple of stars were making their presence known in the night sky.  
  
"Shall we go and greet them?" Haruka said with no emotion in her voice. The hatred that she had for the Starlights had diminished when she knew that they were not out to hurt her princess, but why were they back? She could only think the worst, that way you never get hurt.  
  
Michiru nodded her head as they climbed in to the car. "I'll contact the others." She began to activate her communicator but Haruka stopped her by putting her hand over its cover.  
  
She shook her head in distaste. "No, call Setsuna and Mamoru, and no one else." Haruka proceeded to start her vehicle and Michiru understood.  
  
Their entry was graceful as ever as they landed down on top of a building in down town. They were greeted with familiar faces. Familiar not friendly. Kakyuu stood in front of her Starlights, she felt that she needed to hide behind no one. Endymion walked forward to greet her in an honorable fashion. "Princess." He bowed before her. When he arose he began with his questioning. "To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
The night had fallen and the light of the moon cascaded down upon them with its silver eminence. "We have come to seek your kindness." She started and then looked back at her Starlights to see their faces. Maker stood stone faced as usual, Healer looked questionably at Uranus and Neptune while Fighter's eyes were locked on Endymion. She turned back around to face the prince. She explained the entire situation, all of the embarrassing details came spilling forth again as the tale was retold.  
  
There was no movement made by the outer senshi as they knew that this decision was completely in Endymion's hands. "You are more than welcome to stay here and call Earth your home." He smiled at the four in front of him. "Please, let me accommodate you for the time while you find a more suitable place to live." He kissed Kakyuu's hand.  
  
Kakyuu thanked him and everyone detransformed. "Please call me Kakyuu." She was no longer in her princess gown and looked as though she was just any other girl. The Starlights detransformed into males. They were always males but only females when they transformed. Since there was never a need to detransform on Kinkomu they had stayed females for a while though this was their true form.  
  
"We will inform Sailor Moon, Saturn and the inner senshi tomorrow, but for the time being you should get some rest. I'm sure you've had a long journey." Mamoru showed them the way to his apartment and the outers went their separate ways.  
  
Mamoru didn't quite know what he was doing. He had to be nice to their guests even if he had his doubts. His Usako had been acting strange lately and he thought that this Starlight had something to do with it. He had noticed Fighter's stare when they were on the rooftop but made no mention of it. It hadn't been a threatening stare but one of sadness. He knew that she longed for what he had and he took some small comfort in that.  
  
Kakyuu slept in Mamoru's bed while he and the lights slept in the living room. The lights couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. They were grateful to Mamoru for his kindness and there was no animosity between the groups, they have just never needed to depend on anyone else before, it was all so new to them. 


	2. two

:::Chapter II:::  
  
The smell of pancakes awakened her as eyes were also met by the beaming sunlight streaming through her window. There was something good about this day already. She didn't know what it was but had that feeling deep down inside. "Usagi get up, breakfast is ready!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Wow, I'm up in time for breakfast on a Saturday morning?" She smiled. It was highly uncommon for her to be awake like this without the constant pestering of her mother or Luna. Usagi got dressed and made her way down the stairs.  
  
Shingo sat there with a complete look of shock on his face. Usagi smiled in the fact that she had surprised her younger brother and took this chance to steal the last of the pancakes before he could complain. "So what do you have planned for today dear?" He mother asked while she brought the syrup over for Usagi.  
  
"The girls and I were going to go and look at cars for Makoto. Since she can't learn how to drive without a car she figured she should get one." It was a wonder how anything could be made out from all of the pancakes shoved in her mouth at once.  
  
"Makoto lives alone right? Who is going to teach her how to drive?" Her father joined the conversation. He wasn't really interested in it but he and Usagi hadn't really talked in a while and even this small conversation would bridge their gap.  
  
"Haruka offered to teach her but Mamoru stopped her and offered up his services instead. He said something about Mario An. some one and pulled Makoto away from Haruka. I don't know either way Haruka laughed at him." She wasted no time when it came to food, while she was busy chewing and choking down her pancakes she buttered her toast.  
  
The phone rang and Shingo answered it. "I don't know why I bother getting up to answer it, it's not like it's ever for me!" He handed the phone to Usagi in a rude manner. "Here Usagi-baka!" His mother gave him a quick backhand to the back of the head and watched him rub it while he sat back down.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi got up and started to walk into the living room so that she could have a private conversation.  
  
"Good morning Usako, I didn't expect you to be up." Mamoru was chipper this morning.  
  
"Well if you didn't expect me to be up yet then why did you call so early?" Usagi questioned with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Some one has to wake you up don't they?" Mamoru teased from the other end of the phone. "We have a surprise for you and the inners, why don't you meet us in the park at our usual place?" He sugarcoated all of his words and this emphasis only made Usagi more curious. He knew she couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright, we were all getting together anyway. So I'll see you there in a little while. Jam new Mamoru." Usagi said as she waited for Mamoru to say goodbye.  
  
He hesitated at first but then said goodbye and hung up the phone. When he hung the phone up that strange feeling entered his body again. Usagi hadn't been calling him Mamo-chan as she used to as of late. She would always refer to him as Mamoru or just not mention his name at all. Maybe she was just growing out of the childish nickname. But it wasn't just a childish nickname to him, he felt like he had lost some crucial ground with her. He shook the feeling off and continued to tend to what he had been doing before.  
  
Usagi called the others and notified them of the change in plans. They were going to go car shopping after the surprise. They did have all day and since Usagi had gotten up so early they had even more time than they originally thought.  
  
"What do you think they'll say?" Seiya questioned his two comrades as Kakyuu talked with Mamoru and Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru were keeping Hotaru busy.  
  
"If Minako jumps on me you can't stop me from throwing her, deal?" Yaten held his hand out to make a shake with Seiya.  
  
Taiki and Seiya laughed as neither of them accepted his handshake. "I think they will be happy to see us again. I don't think they could have forgotten about us so quickly, it's only been a year." Taiki calmed his laughing. (Yes, Taiki laughs in this fic.)  
  
"Are you going to be able to do this? I mean it looks like they are still together." Yaten questioned Seiya as he became a little more serious.  
  
Seiya gave Yaten a half eyed look. "Of course I'll be alright. Who do you think you're talking to anyway?"  
  
They knew he was lying but so no use in confronting him about the matter. They saw the inners making their way over to the area that Mamoru and Kakyuu were sitting, they hadn't spotted the lights yet. They all seemed to be in high spirits as they climbed the hill to meet the other two. The lights go up and walked casually over to the meeting spot. Taiki saw Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru also heading in that direction.  
  
Hotaru ran and jumped on Usagi as soon as she recognized her. "Kitten." She hugged her. Haruka laughed as Michiru corrected her saying that only Haruka calls her that and that she should address her as Usagi.  
  
"It's alright." Usagi told her. "You may call me whatever you'd like." She smiled down at Hotaru who beamed back at her 'mother'.  
  
That smile, just that one was enough to make his heart melt and refill his mind with the light that he remembered her in. He didn't realize that he had stopped walking until Yaten's voice brought him back. "Seiya, aren't you coming?"  
  
The inners must have heard Yaten because they all quickly turned to look in our direction noticing them for the first time. The girl's faces lit up with joy as they rushed over to greet the three new comers. Everyone exchanged hugs and hellos before settling down on the grass below.  
  
"So did you like your surprise Kitten?" Haruka asked her as she squeezed her with one arm closer to her. Usagi nodded and smiled at the three across from her. The questions went on and on until finally they felt that all of their questions were answered.  
  
"Did you save my seat in school?" Seiya asked Usagi. He didn't know how Mamoru was going to react to him talking with her so he figured he'd get that out of the way first thing.  
  
"No, we have a different classroom this year, but there's an empty seat in front of me. Hey maybe you can sit there." Usagi got excited at the thought of the lights attending their school again. Mamoru had no reaction to this and seemed to keep his cool. Seiya was relieved that he didn't have a problem with them and was thankful that he was going to be able to spend time with Usagi without a problem.  
  
"Are you guys going to rekindle your singing careers?" Makoto asked. She was sitting with Ami and Minako on either side of her.  
  
Taiki spoke up for the three of them. "No, we've decided not to, although Yaten was going to get back into modeling. Other than that we are going to try to lay low and live normal lives." He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Thank you all for accepting us here and if there is any thing you ever need please don't hesitate to ask us." Kakyuu couldn't begin to show her gratitude but meekly tried.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for! There's no need to thank us, and besides, having a real princess around might give Usagi the inspiration she needs to become one!" Rei commented, the last part in an evil tone.  
  
"Rei, you're so nasty!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at the black haired girl.  
  
Rei pointed her finger at Usagi. "See what I'm talking about?" She then proceeded to have a mini war with her. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"We'd better be going if we're going to find a place to live." Yaten commented. None of them were too thrilled about staying at Mamoru's house for another night. It was just too awkward for them, not to mention clean. They were afraid to touch anything for fear that he'd have a fit!  
  
They said their goodbyes as the three groups went in their separate directions. The outers and Mamoru were heading for the outers house, the lights and Kakyuu went apartment hunting while the girls searched for a car for Makoto.  
  
"Why was I not surprised that you weren't able to control yourself when you saw Yaten?" Makoto shook her head low. Minako had run up and jumped on the poor guy as soon as she spotted him almost knocking him down.  
  
Minako blushed. "With the proper warning I probably could have done it but you guys just sprung that one on me!" She miserably tried to defend herself with no success.  
  
"You guys are so lucky that they're going to be going to your school again!" Rei spouted out in jealousy. "I'm still not going to let you have a date with Seiya though!" She threatened Usagi.  
  
Usagi threw her hands up in defense. "What?! What gave you that idea? I have Mamoru." She had a big sweat drop and a closed eyes smile.  
  
Rei smacked her on the back hard. "I'm just kidding with you!" She laughed and Usagi forced a giggle.  
  
'Am I that obvious that I've been thinking about him?' She thought to herself but quickly dismissed it. "What about this one?" She pointed a bright pink car out to Makoto.  
  
Makoto of course didn't like it but Minako had huge hearts in her eyes while standing next to her staring at it. "I want a convertible." Makoto said. "And I don't want such a loud color." She thought she was going to puke from the resemblance of Pepto-Bismol.  
  
Usagi just laughed and said that she was only kidding. Ami was actually a pretty good mechanic. She had picked up the skills while helping a woman fix an old car. Sure the others helped to, but they only did what Ami had directed them to do. Ami proceeded to look at and examine all of the cars that Makoto picked out carefully. Some how she found a problem with everyone.  
  
"It doesn't have to be perfect you know!" Makoto tried to tell her before she rejected every car on the lot.  
  
Ami smiled that she understood and became a little more lenient in her scrutinizing. Finally they found one that matched everyone's criteria. It was a Volkswagen Thing. Ami said they were really easy to work on and Makoto liked it because it was a convertible.  
  
Rei and Makoto haggled with the salesman. Rei was good at arguing so Makoto thought it was a good idea to bring her along. She was right, she ended up getting the car for dirt-cheap!  
  
On the other side of town the lights and Kakyuu were going on interviews for apartments. Since it was Saturday and nearing the first of the month there were a lot of open houses. They all finally settled on one, actually Kakyuu, Seiya and Taiki would have taken any of the ones that they looked at that day, but it was Yaten that needed the convincing. They had all decided to live together since they were pretty much a family anyway and didn't know how to survive without one another.  
  
"I don't think my room is big enough." Yaten complained as he looked in at Taiki's.  
  
Taiki just rolled his eyes up and sighed. "Fine Yaten, if it makes you happy you may take my room." Kakyuu laughed at the two bickering while Seiya watched. He was happy to see his princess happy again. They had been through so much it was nice to see her let go once in a while. Now that she was just an ordinary girl, no crown or gown to denote that she was in fact a princess, he noticed just how beautiful she was.  
  
Kakyuu noticed Seiya staring at her and tried to bring him back to reality. "Seiya are you trying to tell me that you don't think your room is big enough either?" She laughed as he snapped out of his thoughts. He blushed as he realized that he had been staring.  
  
"No." Is all that he replied.  
  
The apartment began to fill up with furniture slowly as they made it their home. They were relieved that it was available immediately and they wouldn't have to spend another night at Mamoru's apartment. "I don't know, I didn't really mind it." Kakyuu spoke up as she was putting dishes away.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you didn't have to sleep on the floor!" Yaten pointed out, he was amused that the princess was doing simple house hold chores, something he never thought he see her have to do.  
  
"I'm sorry. There was something about him though wasn't there?" Kakyuu questioned as a dish slipped out of her hand and broke on the floor. The loud noise brought everyone's full attention to her. They all helped her clean it up. 


	3. three

:::Chapter III:::  
  
The weekend passed all too quickly for everyone. Kakyuu and the lights were barely settled in even though the girls had come over on Sunday to help them. It appeared that Kakyuu and Usagi were making themselves a pretty good friendship.  
  
School was about to begin and there was no sign of Usagi or the lights. "Big surprise, Usagi isn't here yet!" Minako snorted as she put her chin in her hand.  
  
"Come to think of it, how did you manage to get here on time?" Makoto turned around and slung her long arm over the back of her chair. Minako sat directly behind Makoto now and Usagi was diagonal from her.  
  
Ami too stared at the empty desk. She wasn't worried, Usagi was always late, she would have been worried if she was on time! Her head came to attention as the bell signaled for school to start. The girls knew that the lights were going to be joining them in their class since they had gotten their papers yesterday. They heard a loud thunder some people saying watch it and then the door burst open. It was Usagi panting and heaving as she gasped for air. She flew to her seat and tried to look innocent.  
  
"Miss Tsukino! This is no way to start off the week! You." The teacher went on and on yelling at Usagi while the other students just laughed. Usagi had gotten used to it and learned to drown her out.  
  
A booming voice could be heard echoing down the hallway and when the name Usagi Tsukino was said Taiki, Yaten and Seiya all sweat dropped as they realized this was their class. "Some things never change." Seiya said as he walked in the door. Taiki and Yaten just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The teacher stopped his ranting and raving as the three 'new' students walked in the room. He reintroduced them to the class and told them to take seats. Seiya spotted the open seat that Usagi was talking about in front of her and claimed it as his own. The other two found random seats scattered about the room, nowhere special. Minako was disappointed however that she didn't get to sit by Yaten again.  
  
Usagi was happy that the focus was taken off of her for a while. She quietly sad a few choice words about the teacher to herself as Seiya chuckled at what he heard. Usagi noticed him laughing at her and decided that it was pay back time. All of those times when he used to sit behind her and bug her, flirt with her, distract her, and tempt her. 'Wait a minute, why did I think that!' Usagi made a funny face as she tried to focus on her objective.  
  
The class went on as Usagi tried to think of something to do to him. As she thought about what she was going to torture him with she started trying to remember all of the times that he had bothered her. All of this thinking about him made her remember the good times that they had together, before she knew it class was over. Seiya had turned around to ask Usagi what she was going to do for lunch when he noticed her dreamily staring at his seat. 'What is she thinking?'  
  
Usagi realized that she was daydreaming when her eyes were met with his. "Umm. Got to go, don't want to be late for my next class!" She got up and ran out the door before he could say a word. 'What an idiot I am!' She cursed herself as she stuck her head in her locker.  
  
Seiya had a grin on his face a mile wide for the rest of the day as he thought his Odango was staring at him. Usagi had detention so he couldn't offer to walk her home. Instead he walked with Taiki and Yaten. Kakyuu wasn't going to school. She was slightly older than the lights and would have looked out of place in a high school. She planned on attending a university next semester but decided to just relax for now.  
  
"Yup, school still sucks just as much as I remembered it!" Yaten said as they walked down the street. Their popularity must have died out since no one had heard from them in a year.  
  
"I don't know, I had fun and I like taking the astronomy class that I'm in." Taiki said as he looked down at his books. "What about you Seiya?"  
  
"Don't bother asking him, he sits by his 'Odango' in every class. Do you honestly think he pays attention?" Yaten teased making little quotation marks with his fingers in the air with the word Odango.  
  
"I think about other things besides Odango!" Seiya yelled back.  
  
"Not likely!" Yaten hissed back at him. "Why don't you give it up, there are plenty of other girls out there with blond hair and blue eyes, just pick one that doesn't already have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh, you mean like Minako." The wheels were turning in Seiya's head. "You're right, maybe I'll go after her."  
  
"Why would you want her?" Yaten said flatly. He didn't notice Seiya nudging Taiki to look at him and see him turning red with anger.  
  
They were finally home and pick-on-Yaten-day seemed to be put on hold for the time being as a small girl with black hair opened their door for them. She didn't say anything just smiled up at the three. Kakyuu came up behind her. "This is Nehelenia." She said as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
Nehelenia was about ten years old, and had black hair done up in odangos on top of her head. The pigtails that hung down from these buns came to the tops of her shoulders. She sat lady like and had tea with the others. "Where did she come from?" Taiki asked being the only sensible one.  
  
"I don't know. I came home from the grocery store today and she was in here sitting on the couch. Can we keep her?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"She's not a pet!" Seiya told Kakyuu. "Her parents must be worried about her, she's so cute."  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten was shocked, he thought that Seiya disliked kids as much as he did. He calmed down a bit and spoke again. "She does look familiar." He said as he examined her a little closer.  
  
This whole time Nehelenia said nothing and made no motion to tell the four who she was. She realized however that they would probably tell the Earth senshi and she could not allow that so she had to play the sweet and innocent act a little more. With a bat of her eyes she had them all hypnotized much the same way that Chibi-Usa did to Usagi's parents. "You will let me stay here with you. You will not tell the Earth senshi about my being here." When she finished she climbed up on Seiya's lap.  
  
"You can stay in my room if you'd like." He smiled down at her and she knew she had them right where she wanted them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The days went by and the lights made no mention to the girls about their small visitor. "Hey Yaten, can I come over and see you after school?" Minako asked.  
  
"No!" Yaten yelled at her. "Why would I want you to come over?" He brushed his hair back over his shoulder.  
  
"Never mind I was just wondering." Minako actually looked down hearted for once.  
  
'I should really try to be nice to her. There's no reason for me to snap at her any more.' He thought to himself. "I'm sorry Minako. We can't go to my place but we can go some where else if you'd like." He offered it up as an apology.  
  
Minako looked right at him. "I don't want your pity, I know you don't like me."  
  
Yaten actually felt bad now. "No, you've got it wrong. Its not that I don't like you, Kakyuu's having the carpets cleaned and we can't go in there 'til later on tonight." He had to think of some place they could go so that she knew he was sincere. "Would you like to go to Crown with me for a bite to eat? My treat!"  
  
Minako smiled and jumped on him. Yaten brushed her off and she got the hint not to do that without him saying anything. When they walked into the café they noticed Rei sitting with a young man a little older than them in a booth. She must have seen them too because she waved for them to come over. "Hey guys, come and join us!"  
  
"Who is that with her?" Yaten asked Minako quietly. The guy looked a little grubby and not really fitting Rei.  
  
"That's Yuuricho. Rei's boyfriend." Minako smiled seeing nothing wrong with them.  
  
"That's too bad." Yaten said as Minako gave him a questioning stare. "I was going to try to hook Seiya up with her."  
  
Minako gave him a what-were-you-thinking look. "Seiya's way too nice to be with some one like Rei. He deserves some one like." Minako thought for a second about what she was going to say.  
  
"Like Usagi?" Yaten questioned her.  
  
It was true, Seiya did deserve some one like Usagi. "Yeah like Usagi, it's just too bad that she already has a boyfriend. Don't worry we'll find some one else for him." Minako tried to get the conversation off of Usagi and then they reached the table.  
  
Usagi was just finishing up her sketch when Taiki came up from behind her. "It looks good." He complimented her. "I didn't know you could draw Miss Tsukino."  
  
Usagi looked up at him with a smile. "Do you really like it, or are you just being nice?" She questioned him.  
  
"No, I mean it, it has very good representation." Taiki looked over at the model. "Although, you could have picked a better model." He smirked.  
  
Usagi laughed at him as Seiya got up from his pose. "I think I make a pretty good model." He crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Can I see it now?" He playfully tried to tug Usagi's sketchpad away from her.  
  
"No, not yet it's not finished." She turned so that he couldn't get his hands on it. Taiki laughed at the clumsy gestures Seiya was making with his attempts to get the pad. Seiya finally gave up and sat back down on the bench.  
  
They were in the park where they had been hanging out everyday after school before they met Rei at Crown for a drink. "Aren't you two going to head over to the café to meet the others?" Taiki asked as he noticed Usagi resuming her sketching.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a little more to do and .. There all set." She put her pencil behind her ear like a carpenter and held the drawing up so that her and Taiki could admire it. "Better, ne?"  
  
Taiki shook his head. "Now can I see it?" Seiya pleaded. Just to torture him Usagi said no. She put the pad back into her book bag and got up to follow Taiki to Crown's.  
  
"Seiya aren't you coming?" She asked turning around.  
  
Her hair flowed around her making her once again look angelic. Seiya had a hard time saying no. "I have something to look after at home. I'll see you tomorrow Odango and I'll see you later Taiki." He waved and then left in the direction of their apartment.  
  
Usagi didn't question what he had to do, it wasn't really that important. Taiki knew what it was, Nehelenia. Seiya had taken quite a liking to this young girl, but Taiki sensed something was just not right about her but her couldn't put his finger on it. He laughed to him self, 'Maybe it's the odangos in her hair.' He looked over at Usagi and continued to smile.  
  
By the time the two showed up at the café Ami and Makoto had also arrived. Rei introduced Taiki to Yuuricho who had never met before. The girls were planning on going to the movies that after noon and invited Yaten and Taiki to come along with them. Since they really had nothing planned for the evening they agreed. Another person joined them in their corner booth to fill up every available seat there was. "Mamoru!" Usagi had greeted him with a hug and a kiss.  
  
Yaten noticed Minako sigh with hearts in her eyes and asked what was wrong with her. "I wish I had a handsome boyfriend that I could greet with a hug and a kiss." She still seemed to be off in her dream world.  
  
"Don't hold your breath!" Yaten mumbled. Taiki over heard this and gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs. Yaten rubbed his ribs to ease the pain, he wasn't stupid he knew why Taiki had hit him. He looked at Minako to see if she had heard him also and immediately felt bad. The way the sunlight was coming in through the window behind her gave her a soft glow as the light danced with the strands of her hair.  
  
"So Mamoru, are you going to come with us to the movies also?" Makoto asked. "We're going to an early movie, I mean it is a school night." She looked over at Ami with this last comment and Mamoru could tell that Ami was the one that made the others agree on an early movie.  
  
"Actually I came by to see if Usako would like to go shopping with me." No sooner had Mamoru finished his sentence than Usagi was latched onto his arm. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Baka! You already have plans with us." Rei stood up and yelled across the table at Usagi. "You're just going to blow us off and go out with Mamoru?"  
  
"Don't be so mad Rei, I'll go to the movies with you some other time. Mamoru doesn't have as much free time as we do with his studies and all, it's hard for him to make time to hang out." Usagi did have a point, but that still didn't make Rei back down.  
  
"Yeah, well keep blowing us off and see how much free time we have for you!" She stuck her tongue out at Usagi and Usagi returned the gesture. Everyone knew that Rei didn't really mean it so no one said anything, and besides Usagi didn't catch her drift anyway.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked off and out of the café, leaving the table of moviegoers to their day. "He's been taking her away a lot lately. Well maybe not a lot, but sure the hell more than he used to!" Rei commented as the others agreed.  
  
"Do you like me?" The big pouting eyes were almost as large as saucers. Their blue irises were deep and calming.  
  
"Of course I like you, why would you think that I wouldn't?" Seiya was put off by the question. Why would Nehelenia be questioning him about this?  
  
The two were alone at the light's apartment. Kakyuu was out shopping. They sat in the living room on the carpet playing some sort of card game. "I really like you a lot." She said looking up from her cards. "What would you do if some people told you that I was bad?" She had a look of desperation in her eyes making her look frightened as though Seiya's answer would destroy her whole being.  
  
"What do you mean bad?" Seiya laughed at her. She really was adorable. She was wearing a white sundress with sandals to match. "How could some one so cute be bad?" He patted her head.  
  
She put her cards down and took his hand into her smaller two. "Don't believe them, I didn't mean to do it. There were only two people I could ever trust and I would never intentionally hurt them. I love you and my mother more than anything else in the entire world." 


	4. four

:::Chapter IV:::  
  
It was third period and this day seemed to be taking forever to get on. Class was boring as usual. Usagi had to find something to occupy her mind. She brought her head up from its resting place on her arms below. Her head turned from side to side to see if any of the other students were paying attention or if it was just her. As usual it was just her. Then her eyes fell on Minako. She was face down on her desk also, Usagi was sure that if the teacher hadn't been so loud that she would have been able to hear Minako snoring.  
  
Usagi's eyes traveled further around the room until they landed on Yaten. 'What the hell is he doing?' She thought to herself as he closed one of his eyes and squinted with the other. His tongue came out of his mouth and she realized that he was taking aim at something. Or rather some one. The rubber band in his hand became apparent to Usagi as she saw him pull it back with force. She then turned her gaze to what he could be aiming at and realized that it was Minako. She tried hard to contain her laughter and quietly thanked herself for turning around at that exact moment.  
  
A yelp was heard over the teacher in the classroom. Minako had jumped about a mile out of her seat as the rubber band branded her but with a painful red mark. No one had noticed the snap of the rubber band but everyone heard Minako. "Miss Aino! Get out of my class. As if it wasn't bad enough that you were sleeping, now you are disrupting my class also. Go to the Principal's office, NOW!" The teacher pointed to the door as Minako collected her things and sulked out to the hallway.  
  
Usagi turned back around to face Yaten to see what his reaction was and she was surprised that he actually had look of guilt on his face. 'Yeah right, like he actually feels bad about what he did.' Usagi turned back around and huffed to herself. 'But that gives me an idea!' Her face lit up as she saw her target in front of her.  
  
She began by kicking the legs of his chair and looking off to some other part of the room so that when he turned around he would think that she didn't even notice that she was doing it. Seiya did turn around, and when he did he found Usagi looking up at the ceiling counting the holes in the tile. He grinned at her and knocked her book off of her desk onto the floor. He wasn't going to lose this battle.  
  
Usagi realized what he was doing and fumed as she picked up the book from it's new home on the floor. 'He'll pay for that!' She thought to herself as she began to wad some paper up quietly at her desk. Usagi giggled to herself quietly congratulating herself before she had completed her task. She lined the little paper balls up on her desk and began to fire them one by one at the back of Seiya's neck when the teacher wasn't looking. With each shot Seiya flinched but knew he couldn't say anything.  
  
Seiya took it for a while but then finally turned around to meet a smiling Usagi. Seeing her smile made him forget that he was getting frustrated with her acts. He smiled back seductively. "There are better ways to flirt with me you know." He waited until Usagi's face turned bright red and then turned around to face forward once again. Needless to say that Usagi left him alone for the rest of the class.  
  
As she did everyday after school that she didn't have detention, Usagi sat on the park bench with Seiya. "What no sketches today?" He questioned her as he saw her empty handed.  
  
There was a pleasant breeze blowing over the landscape as though it was inviting others to join them outside on this beautiful day. "I left my bag in Mamoru's car. I'll get it back tonight." She smiled at him.  
  
It was just the two of them as usual but now that Usagi didn't have her sketchbook to use as a scapegoat when she was with him it was different. Seiya was glad because now he knew he had her full attention. "I'm glad that you still make time for me." Seiya said as he contently stared at her.  
  
Usagi was surprised at this comment. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I make time for you?" Her expression showed her confusion.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just thought that you wouldn't be spending as much time with me now that you've gotten your boyfriend back." He looked up at the leaves above them that were giving them shade.  
  
Usagi got angry at the comment that Seiya had just made. He noticed this when he returned his gaze to her. He didn't understand why she would become mad at this. "What are you trying to say?" Usagi looked at him sternly. "Are you trying to say that I was just using you as a substitute for Mamoru while he was gone?"  
  
Her question hit him hard and he didn't quite know how to respond. "No. well. I was just." He fumbled his words but then stopped as he saw her expression turning softer.  
  
"I never thought of you as a substitute. You could never be anyone's substitute." She smiled at him and brought her hand up to his cheek. "You are very special to me and I will always make time for you, no matter what." She stared at him the entire time she spoke to him.  
  
Seiya didn't know how to react at what she said or the fact that she had touched him. And it wasn't just any touch, she had pretty much caressed his face. It wasn't like him to become shy, and he wasn't, he was just surprised at her forwardness. He soon calmed a bit. "Thank you." He spoke. "That means a lot to me since you are very special to me also." He smiled back at her and they looked at each other for a little while before resuming their regular conversation.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The day's events were washed off of her with her shower. She actually didn't eat that much at dinner. Well not that much may still be a lot to you or me, but to Usagi's family this was a small portion for her. She was deep in thought and was oblivious to the world around her. What had come over her today?  
  
When dinner had ended she retreated back to her room to supposedly do homework. She didn't have her book bag so it was lost cause. "I should call Mamoru so I can get it back but." Usagi stopped what she was saying as her thoughts had interrupted her. Suddenly she wasn't thinking of Mamoru any more but instead Seiya.  
  
She thought back on the days events playing with him in class, him turning around to tell her to stop flirting with him, and their conversation in the park. Usagi blushed with her thoughts. A smile crossed her lips as she turned to look out the window at the sky hung above the city. Unknowingly her thoughts had slipped back to the last time the Starlights were here. Usagi began to remember how much she used to blush when she was around Seiya. The thought had never crossed her mind, she had always thought of him as a good friend, perhaps her best friend. Could they have been more than friends? She had begun to miss him more and more after they left and she began to realize that she wasn't just missing him in a friendly way. He was always there for her without question, and he always made her feel so good.  
  
Usagi shook her heads to get these thoughts out. 'How can I compare Seiya and Mamoru? They are my best friend and my boyfriend.' She went to her desk and picked up the picture of her and Mamoru, her future. How could she deny her future? Was it right to be with Mamoru if she was having these feelings for some one else?  
  
"I have nothing to be confused about." She spoke confidently to herself. Usagi was standing alone in her room. "I have Chibi-Usa in the future with Mamoru!" She smiled at the memory of her child and then picked up the phone to call Mamoru for her bag. "But still. I wonder." She was saying as she brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"You have beautiful dreams Seiya." Nehelenia sat next to him on the couch while they enjoyed their tea. The little girl was more like a little lady than a child. She had such pose and grace for her age, this just made her more beautiful.  
  
"Thank you, but what do you know of my dreams?" Seiya asked her figuring that it was just the ramblings of a child. Kakyuu smiled at the two of them as they sat across from her. She liked to see the two of them together, they made each other so happy.  
  
"I can tell that you have beautiful dreams, that's what makes your shine so bright." She casually took a sip of her tea when she finished.  
  
Nehelenia's words made Seiya practically spit his tea out. 'What does she know about people's shines?' He thought to himself and then quickly looked up at Kakyuu to see her reaction. She was enjoying her beverage and didn't have the same shocked reaction as he. Maybe he was just over reacting.  
  
"You dream about a girl." Nehelenia placed her cup back to its saucer. "You should go and see this girl, otherwise she won't know how much you love her." She turned her petite face up to him and smiled.  
  
The childlike grin that she gave him didn't go with the words that she had just spoken. "Yes Seiya, you should go and see her." Kakyuu urged him. "Nehelenia and I will make our way home, we'll be fine." She waved him to leave.  
  
Seiya didn't know what had come over these two but turned to speak to Nehelenia. "You are very wise for your age." He commented and excused himself from the table. He walked to the pay phone at the end of the restaurant and glanced back over his shoulder to see his two companions smiling at him. He slipped his card into the phone and began to dial. The phone hadn't even rang when he heard Usagi's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" He questioned her. She didn't answer the phone the way that she usually did.  
  
"Seiya?" She asked when she recognized the voice. "What are you doing on my phone?"  
  
Seiya laughed at the fact that she had no idea what was going on. "Odango, I just called you. What are you doing?"  
  
"I was going to attempt to do my homework, but I still haven't gotten my bag back yet." She explained.  
  
"Do you mind if I come over and see you?" He asked knowing that she would probably say no, but their earlier conversation came to mind and he had a new air of confidence in her answer.  
  
Usagi saw no reason why he couldn't come over, besides she had nothing else to do tonight. "Sure, come on over but you have to do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to bring me a chocolate milkshake! I've been dying for one all night and I know it's on your way, so don't try to weasel out of it!" She warned him as she heard him laughing at her on the other end.  
  
"Sure Odango, I'll be over in a little while. Ja!" He hung up the phone and rejoined the two at the table.  
  
"You shouldn't let anything get in the way of your dream. They are all we have." Nehelenia told Seiya as he was gathering his things and leaving money for the check.  
  
Seiya arrived shortly at Usagi's house. 'What am I doing?' He thought. Torture, this is pure torture that he's been putting himself through everyday. Seeing her everyday and knowing that they could never be together was driving him insane. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had shown some sign that she wasn't happy with Mamoru but she hadn't and Seiya knew she was happy. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door.  
  
Usagi answered the door and quickly came outside shutting the door behind her. "Quick this way." She directed Seiya to a secluded area around the side of the house.  
  
"Odango, what are we doing?" He asked as she made herself a seat on the lawn.  
  
"My father would have a hissy fit if he saw you here!" She told him as she pulled him down to sit next to her.  
  
"What he doesn't like me?" Seiya was confused but joined her on the lawn, like he had a choice.  
  
"No, it's not you. He doesn't like any boys that come over to see me." Usagi laid back and looked up at the sky.  
  
Seiya was happy that she had allowed him to come over even with the danger of her dad seeing her. She had made the extra effort to see him. He looked down at her, she had sunk in the thick grass and had her arms folded underneath her head. It was now dusk and the stars were just starting to peek out in the night sky. "So what did you want to talk about?" Usagi asked Seiya with a turn of her head.  
  
Seiya was still sitting up beside her. "I didn't have anything in mind, I just wanted to be with you." He looked down at her. "Is that so bad?"  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. "No, I guess not." It was a funny coincidence that he had called right after she was thinking about him but left that to fate. "You saw me two times in one day, what you couldn't get enough!" Usagi joked with him as she saw the mood taking a serious turn.  
  
"You could say that." He said as he reclined and laid beside her.  
  
Usagi felt a bit uncomfortable with their closeness and tried to take their minds off of that. "Look a shooting star!" She exclaimed while pointing up at the sky. "Did you make a wish?" She asked turning her head side ways to see his face.  
  
His profile was still looking straight up at the now night sky. "Why would I make a wish?" He asked furrowing his brow.  
  
"You're supposed to make a wish when you see a shooting star! But you can't tell anyone what you're wish is otherwise it won't come true."  
  
"Why on a shooting star though?" Seiya asked still looking at space where he had come from.  
  
"A shooting star is rare and a very beautiful thing, you have to seize the moment when you see it because it is so special." Usagi turned her gaze up to the sky also as she realized what she had just said. She realized that Seiya was a shooting star, and he perfectly fit the description of one. He was rare, beautiful and very special. But could she seize the moment?  
  
The same thoughts didn't pass through Seiya's mind however, he hadn't noticed Usagi's beautiful description of a shooting star, of him. He was too busy thinking about what a shooting star was. "You know, it's not always a happy moment when you see a shooting star pass through the sky." He said in a rather dour tone.  
  
Usagi couldn't understand how a shooting star could be bad. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you see a shooting star pass through the night sky they are burning out, they are dying." He seemed to have no emotion to his voice or maybe it was that he had too much emotion that it seemed to drag ever word out. "Stars don't go on forever, eventually without love they will burn out and be cast into oblivion." The silence was heavy. "When Kakyuu had found us she loved us, Yaten, Taiki and I, as her family, therefore saving us from burning out."  
  
Never had they mentioned this, Usagi couldn't believe what she had heard. She sat up and saw Seiya join her. Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, perhaps afraid that he would disappear. "You have a very bright light. You'll never burn out." Unbeknownst to Seiya she was silently crying because she knew that she couldn't be the one to save him from this fate as she would have wanted to. 


	5. five

:::Chapter V:::  
  
Saturday came and with it brought a new visitor. Usagi was awakened by the annoying tapping at her door. "WHAT!!!" She screamed. Not much of a morning person huh? Since it was Saturday she thought that her family would have the common decency to leave her be to sleep in.  
  
The door was opened just a crack and a little head poked in. Chibi-Usa cautiously slipped in the room. She wasn't afraid of Usagi yelling at her, she was afraid of what she might throw at her. She had lived with her before and knew how she was in the morning. Her tiptoe steps were soft and quiet on the carpet and then she made it to Usagi's bed. "GOODMORNING!!!!" She screamed when she was over the sleeping girl.  
  
Usagi jumped up out of bed startled. It was amazing at how fast she had grabbed all of those books and started heaving them across the room. 'And I didn't think these things were good for anything!' She thought to herself as she continued with her assault. She stopped when she heard Chibi-Usa's scream and recognized it. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she got up out of bed to walk over to the fallen girl.  
  
"OWW! What's wrong with you? No wonder Luna stays at Minako's house now-a days." Chibi-Usa rubbed her head and tried to sooth the lump that was forming. "I came here to visit you."  
  
"Sorry." Usagi laughed at how Chibi-Usa was eyeing her. "Is there trouble? Is there going to be a new enemy?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Dad just sent me back here to visit. He said that you could probably use my support." Chibi-Usa was at the door ready to go downstairs. "You'd better hurry or I'll eat all of your breakfast piggy!" And with that she was gone and running down the stairs.  
  
Usagi sat on her floor still where she had helped Chibi-Usa up. 'That's weird. Endymion never sent Chibi-Usa back, it was always Neo Queen Serenity.' Usagi thought to herself but quickly dismissed it and got dressed.  
  
The lights, Kakyuu, and Nehelenia were all sitting around the breakfast table eating breakfast. "So what do you have planned today?" Kakyuu asks her companions.  
  
"I have a photo shoot." Yaten was the first to speak up. "And after that I was going to go swimming."  
  
Taiki starts making dreamy looks and tilts his head to the side. "With Minako!" Yaten flung a spoonful of cereal at him and the look quickly faded.  
  
"Like you and Ami going out to dinner is any different!" Yaten snorted at the taller guy and knew he should get ready for impact.  
  
Before an all out war started Kakyuu quickly asked Seiya what he was doing. "I didn't have any plans. I was going to take Odango on a picnic but she had already made plans with Mamoru." He seemed downhearted and she noticed this.  
  
"I'll go on a picnic with you Seiya." Nehelenia smiled at him. She hadn't been out of the house in days.  
  
"I'd love to go on a picnic with you, my other special lady." He smiled at her and they finished their breakfast.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There were children playing around on the jungle gym not far away. Their blanket was spread out and their lunch was set out on it. Seiya looked at Nehelenia and noticed that she didn't act like other children. She seemed to have years of wisdom behind those innocent eyes. Nehelenia was asking Seiya about his life on Kinkomu and what else he did before he came to Earth.  
  
Seiya didn't seem surprised at all that she knew he was from a different planet. Perhaps this had something to do with the brainwashing spell that she had first put on him. "Seiya, what do you see in your future?" She asked while cleaning up after herself.  
  
He didn't quite know how to answer this question so suddenly. He knew what he wanted to see in his future but that was not what was going to happen. "I see myself spending the rest of my life with Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki and YOU!" He said as he poked her nose.  
  
She giggled at this gesture but then became composed again. "You don't see yourself being married or with children of your own?" She asked him with a curious tone.  
  
The breeze picked up a bit and rustled the leaves in the tree above them. Seiya sighed as he thought. "I could only picture myself spending the rest of my life with one person, and that's the girl in my dream." He leaned back on his elbows in a reclined position. "That's never going to happen though. Not all dreams become a reality no matter how much you wish for them."  
  
"Are you saying that you're giving up your hope of being with her?" Nehelenia asked leaning over to him. She seemed some how scared.  
  
"No, I'll never give up my hope or my dream of one day being with her, and that is what will hinder me from ever trying to love some one else." He looked over at her with a smile. "But that's nothing for you to be concerned with, we'll always be together and have fun."  
  
Nehelenia smiled back at him and then wrapped her arms around him. When she released him she winked at him. "I know your dream girl. Her name is Usagi right?"  
  
Seiya was surprised that she knew her name but figured that she had some how sensed it from his dream. "Yeah that's right."  
  
"Then why do you call her Odango?" She crinkled up her nose.  
  
Her face looked cute like that. "I used to call her that to tease her, but I think it fits her. The buns in her hair look like odangos. But I also like to have a nick name for her that I can call her."  
  
"That sounds kawaii!" Nehelenia was excited.  
  
"Do you want to meet her?" Seiya asked.  
  
This was the moment that Nehelenia was waiting for. "Of course I want to meet her. Anyone that you could love that much has to be a great person!" Seiya shook his head, agreeing that she was indeed a great person. "Please, can it just be us three though? I don't want her to bring her friends. Besides, afterwards you two could go out on a date or something."  
  
A blush crept up on his cheeks at her words. Why could he have such a deep conversation about how much he loved her but when the mention of actually seeing her was brought up he would get nervous and blushed?  
  
A red sports car pulled up in front of the Tsukino residence. "Usagi, Mamoru is here!" Her mother called up the stairs. Kenji wasn't home and therefore it was safe for Mamoru to come in. Usagi's mother had always liked Mamoru, but it was her father that needed the convincing.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa went down stairs to greet Mamoru. He seemed surprised to say the least when he saw the two coming down the stairs. Chibi-Usa took a flying leap into his arms. "Mamo-chan!" She called out.  
  
Usagi cringed a bit at the mention of the nickname that she had given him. For some reason she had just felt strange calling him that lately. Could it be because of her thoughts for Seiya? "What are you doing in this part of town this early in the morning?" Usagi asked. This wasn't a normal occurrence for him to just stop by out of the blue. Sure she was supposed to do something with him today but that wasn't until later.  
  
"I came by to drop off your bag that you left in my car." He held the suitcase looking back out in front of her.  
  
"Mamo-chan, will you hang out with me today? I want to go to the amusement park and ride all of the rides!" Chibi-Usa tried to put on her cute face and puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you were taking art classes?" Mamoru didn't seem to be paying attention to the small girl at his leg.  
  
Chibi-Usa starts her pestering again and Mamoru barely makes out what Usagi says under her breath. "You seem to be unaware of a lot of things I do."  
  
Chibi-Usa hears this too and stops what she is doing. 'They're going to fight, I know it.' She looks up at the two. They both had expressionless faces.  
  
Mamoru reaches into Usagi's bag and takes out her sketchbook. Chibi-Usa is curious and stands on her tiptoes to get a look. He flips through the pictures, most of them being sketches of Seiya. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with him." He says flatly. He doesn't give Usagi a chance to respond before he starts again. "I don't like it. It's not right for you to be spending that much time with him."  
  
"He's my best friend and who are you to tell me who I can't see?" Where was this sudden rage coming from. Usagi looked down at Chibi-Usa and knew she had to calm down.  
  
"I thought that I was your best friend?"  
  
Usagi knew that Chibi-Usa had no idea who they were talking about. "They have nothing to do with our future, they are nothing any more." Mamoru flipped to a page with a clear portrait of Seiya on it. "Chibi-Usa, do you recognize this guy?" He questioned her as he held the picture down where she could see it.  
  
"You drew this Usagi? It's very good." Chibi-Usa complimented Usagi and she just smiled. "No, I don't know who he is."  
  
A hurt expression crossed Usagi's face as Mamoru closed the book and handed it back to her. "What how can you not know him?"  
  
"See, I told you. They aren't in our future. They have nothing to do with us! Stop seeing him." Mamoru said forcefully and took Chibi-Usa's hand in his. "Do you want to come and stay with me this time?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Usagi seems grouchy, who wants to be around her!" She said as they walked out the door.  
  
Usagi walked up the stairs back to her room. She sat down on her bed and started thinking to herself. She became furious and aggravated as she thought of Mamoru telling her who she couldn't see. The nerve of that guy! And what was he doing going through her bag in the first place?! Then her anger subsided as her thoughts turned to Seiya. How could he not be in her future? What was going to happen to him? Then it came to her 'Oblivion'!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing, "Hello." She says into the line.  
  
"Odango, it's me Seiya. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow." He sounded like he was in a very good mood and this lightened Usagi's own spirit.  
  
"You always seem to call just at the right time when I'm thinking of you." Usagi smacked herself on the forehead for voicing her thoughts out loud. The fact that she had been thinking of him excited Seiya on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry that I told you I had something to do today, but my plans have changed if you'd like to do something today."  
  
Usagi cancelled her plans with Mamoru and wanted to hang out with Seiya? What a great day this was turning out to be. "Well I wanted to know if you would like to come over?" Seiya knew this was the moment of truth, would she come over to his apartment to be with him?  
  
"I'd love to." She exclaimed. "I haven't been over there since you guys moved in."  
  
Seiya thought about this and didn't know why he hadn't invited her over, or anyone else for that matter. He knew there was a reason but couldn't come to it. Nehelenia smiled at him and he seemed to forget about it. "Alright then I'll be expecting you, ja ne!" He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Usagi put her bag away so that no more prying eyes could find it. As she did she pulled out the sketchbook that had caused so many problems and flipped through the pages. She stopped on the pictures of Seiya as she traced her fingers over some of the pencil lines. She was lost in a dream- state trans but then came out of it when she remembered that she was supposed to go over there and meet him.  
  
The light's apartment wasn't too far away and she made it there in no time. It was pleasant walk and a beautiful day. Usagi saw Kakyuu getting into her car as she neared the building. "Hey Kakyuu!" Usagi waved.  
  
Kakyuu noticed her and held up to say hello. "What brings you here Usagi?" She asked as they exchanged hugs. "Here to see Seiya?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me to come over. I haven't gotten to see you lately. I see the others all of the time since we go to school together, but I haven't been over here to see you, please forgive me."  
  
Kakyuu laughed at Usagi's words. "You don't have to be sorry. I've been busy with my college studies. I promise we'll get together soon. I have to go now though, give me a call when you're not busy." She waved at Usagi who nodded her head and got in her car to drive off.  
  
Once inside the building Usagi went up the elevator to the fifth floor. She walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. She had a huge goofy grin on her face as she was thinking of Seiya.  
  
When the door opened she was shocked to see the little girl's face. "Nehelenia." She whispered as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Nehelenia just smiled back at her. 


	6. six

:::Chapter VI:::  
  
The girls are on their way to Crown's arcade to play the new Sailor V game that just came out. That's where they figured Usagi would be also. "So how is your new car Makoto?" Ami asks. She hadn't had any calls from Makoto asking her to come over and fix it for her.  
  
"It's doing great although Haruka says that it's not nearly quick enough for her tastes." Makoto begins to cross the street.  
  
"Nothing is quick enough for her!" Rei snorts. Out of the corner of her eye she sees little pink odangos bouncing down the sidewalk. "Hey, isn't that Chibi-Usa?" She asks.  
  
Makoto nearly got creamed by a car when she was distracted by looking down where Rei had pointed out but Minako pulled her back and saved her. "Look out!"  
  
"Arigato Minako." Makoto thanked her and the group made their way towards the supposed 'sighting'.  
  
It was Chibi-Usa and she was with Mamoru. "Hey you guys wait up!" Minako called and ran up to them.  
  
"Can't she be subtle or lady like at all?" Rei shook her head. The others had sweat drops.  
  
"Hello Minako!" Chibi-Usa and Mamoru greeted her and then the others as they arrived. "Where were you two off to?"  
  
"We were going to see Setsuna and Hotaru." Chibi-Usa was jumping with excitement.  
  
"Where is Usagi? Weren't you two supposed to do something later on?" Rei asked Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi was being a stupid grouch so we ditched her." Chibi-Usa pretended like she was giving Usagi the boot. Mamoru shook his head. "She got all upset about some drawing of some guy who I didn't know."  
  
Mamoru knew that Chibi-Usa would say too much if he didn't stop her. If he cut her off now the others might not know who she was talking about and he wouldn't have to explain the situation or his jealousy to them. "Well we've got to go. Ja ne!" He waved as he pulled Chibi-Usa behind him.  
  
"I see Mamoru found Usagi's sketchbook." Minako said as the others watched with amazement as the two disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Seiya came up behind Nehelenia at the door to greet Usagi. "Oi Odango. Come in, are you going to stand in the hallway all day?" He pulls Nehelenia back from the door to make way for Usagi.  
  
Usagi cautiously walks in the apartment never taking her eyes off of Nehelenia. Seiya noticed this and introduces them to each other. "Odango this is Nehelenia, Nehelenia this is Usagi."  
  
'Is this for real? What is she doing here? This must be a trap.' Usagi thinks to herself as they walk into the living room. "Is anyone else here?" She asks meekly.  
  
"No, it's just us." Nehelenia replies with a childish grin.  
  
"I'll go and make us some tea, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." With that Seiya disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Before Usagi could even say anything Nehelenia stopped her. "It's not what you think, I'm not here to cause anyone any trouble." For some reason Usagi believes her and relaxes a bit. "I'm glad to see you recognize me. Don't worry, I love Seiya and I would never do anything to hurt him."  
  
'What is going on here?' Usagi thought to herself. And again before she could say anything Seiya returned with their tea. "Thank you." Usagi said as she accepted the cup.  
  
Seiya could sense that Usagi wasn't completely comfortable and thought that it may have something to do with Nehelenia. "Nehelenia wanted to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, he talks about you constantly." Seiya quickly put his hand over her mouth. She pried his hand off and straightened herself out. "But seriously, I have something to tell you both. I can tell by the way that Seiya greeted me that you hadn't told him anything about me." Nehelenia began.  
  
Seiya just looked at Usagi. "You knew her already?"  
  
Usagi gave a questionable look to Nehelenia. "You could say that." She turned her full attention to the small girl. "I haven't told him anything about my past."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him. That will make what I have to tell you two more interesting for him." She daintily took a sip of her tea.  
  
Usagi sighed. Seiya looked completely confused. "Will some one tell me what is going on here?"  
  
"I guess I'll tell you, do you have a while?" Usagi asked. Seiya shook his head and the story began. Usagi told him all about the moon, Queen Beryl, the Black Moon family, Chibi-Usa, Pharaoh 90 and the Death Busters, Pegasus and the Black Moon Circus and Nehelenia.  
  
Seiya was in awe. He couldn't believe how many battles she had been through, how many times she had died and saved everyone with her belief. She was truly the savior of this world and what was he? No one. He also couldn't even fathom how this sweet and innocent girl next to him that he had grown to love had committed such heinous crimes against humanity. He didn't utter a word.  
  
"That's not the whole story." Nehelenia began. "Now that you know what happened and why Usagi knew me I can now tell what I came here to tell you." She paused and allowed Usagi and Seiya to regain their composure. "You are both my parents."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" The two said in unison.  
  
"How can that be?" Usagi questioned her. Hadn't she just told her about Chibi-Usa?  
  
"I am the daughter that you would have had if you had chosen your future with Seiya, my dad. I live in limbo now since I do not belong to the future that you would have chosen. Dark forces wanted to take over the power of the silver crystal and figured that I was a good target to attack since no one would be protecting an unwanted child. They got to me through my mirror, in a sense possessing me and taking over my body." She sat there retelling her story with Seiya and Usagi listening intently.  
  
"Since my mind was weak with depression from being the child of an unwanted future it was easier for it to take control of me. The evil fed off of my thoughts and my knowledge. It fed off of my hatred for Mamoru. That is why he was taken and not just killed, I wanted to see him suffer and have Chibi- Usa watch her father die. But that was not me. I would never do that." Nehelenia looked down at her feet dangling off of the couch. "I just thought that I should explain this to you."  
  
Seiya gathered the small girl up in his arms and embraced her tightly. It was then that Usagi noticed their likeness, how much she resembled Seiya. The same black hair, the piercing blue eyes and the creamy light skin. Usagi couldn't move or say anything. She didn't know what to think.  
  
When Seiya let go of Nehelenia she turned her attention to Usagi. "You have such a shining dream, why do you deny it?"  
  
"How do you know of my dream?" Usagi questioned her while Seiya just looked on.  
  
Nehelenia smirked. "Don't you think I've spent enough time with dreams to realize what people's are?" She inched closer to Usagi. "Your dream is to be free. You want to be able to fall in love with who ever you want and not to be ruled by destiny and Mamoru. Am I right?"  
  
Usagi knew she was right but said nothing. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute and she couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go!" She got up and left suddenly. The two in the living room made no notion to follow her.  
  
'My daughter she can't be. What will happen to Chibi-Usa if I do follow my dream? I have to talk to Setsuna.' Her feet were taking her as fast as they could in the direction of the outer's house. When she gets close she sees Mamoru's red car parked out front and knows that she can't discuss such matters with her now so she decides to head home.  
  
Usagi is left walking the streets with her thoughts. She can't decide between two children. If they weren't involved it would be a different story. How could she choose? How could anyone ask her to? Then she thought about it. Nehelenia never asked her to choose, she had accepted her fate. But then what was she doing here?  
  
Usagi's walk seemed shorter this time as she entered in to her house. No one was home so she made her way up to her room to lie down. That's what she needed, a nap. When she opened her bedroom door she found Nehelenia standing in front of her.  
  
"I thought that Seiya could use some time alone. That is a lot to throw at a person all in one afternoon."  
  
"That is a lot to throw at some one in a life time!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked past the small girl and flopped down on her bed. Nehelenia walks over and joins Usagi on the bed. "I'm sorry I just ran off on you two like that." Usagi apologized.  
  
"I understand, I don't blame you."  
  
Usagi studied the small girls features. She was truly beautiful. She looked at the little odangos in her hair, just like hers but different. She couldn't stop herself and pulled Nehelenia up into her arms and held her tightly.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Chibi-Usa opened the door. "What is she doing here!"  
  
Chibi-Usa began flipping out and then transformed into Chibi-Moon. "Chibi- Moon stop, wait!" Usagi screamed at the small senshi but to no avail.  
  
"For coming back and trying to hurt my mother I will not forgive you. I will punish you in the name of the new moon!" Chibi-Moon called out and did her little poses like Sailor Moon.  
  
While she was doing her little speech and poses Nehelenia had gotten up and ran out the door. Chibi-Moon was soon on her heals and Usagi wasn't far behind. The chase went on through town and led them past Crown where the inners were sitting with Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Wasn't that just Nehelenia?" Taiki asked Yaten.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was. I wonder where Seiya is?" Yaten replied but then saw a small pink senshi chasing after her. "Who in the world was that?" The two lights both bolted up from their seats and realized the girls joined them.  
  
"Chibi-Moon and Nehelenia?!" Rei exclaimed. "What are they doing back?"  
  
"You know them?" Taiki asked the four.  
  
"Yeah we do and if what we think is happening actually is we are in big trouble!" Ami answered and was quickly followed by Makoto.  
  
"There's no time to explain!"  
  
Usagi ran by the window also and everyone became more confused. They all ran outside (I'm sure they left money for their food!) and followed the scene down the street towards the park. Nehelenia had stopped running and turned to face her assailant.  
  
Usagi knew that this situation wasn't going to end well and that force was necessary. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" She yelled out and transformed just before the others arrived.  
  
Nehelenia and Chibi-Moon began to battle each other using force throwing energy blasts at each other. Chibi-Moon never once wondered why Sailor Moon isn't helping her because she thinks she can handle this all by herself.  
  
'Who should I protect? How can I decide? What am I going to do?' Sailor Moon sat on the sidelines and watched in horror at her two children almost destroying themselves. The others had transformed and were ready to attack. The Starlights minus Fighter were ready to attack Chibi-Moon and the inners were ready to attack Nehelenia. "Stop!" Sailor Moon called out to them before they added to the damage. "Don't hurt them."  
  
Chibi-Moon's attacks are doing a lot of damage and Nehelenia is getting weaker. Chibi-Moon is preparing to use the Silver Crystal against her. She began glowing with a white light much like Usagi's and sends a blast out. Sailor Moon gasps in horror and then throws herself in front of Nehelenia to take the blast. She soon notices that she's not alone as Fighter is there with her.  
  
Behind the protective wall of Fighter and Sailor Moon Nehelenia begins to grow into a woman. Chibi-Moon does the same but becomes Wicked Lady. Her eyes blaze with fire as she glares through her mother and Fighter. Nehelenia's eyes are no longer the deep pools of blue that they had been before but now turned back into the golden globes with silver slits that they had been when she was possessed.  
  
The outers arrive after receiving a distress call from Rei. Uranus prepares herself to attack not even questioning why no one else is and is stopped by Sailor Moon. "Kitten why?"  
  
"Please, don't hurt them, please!" She begs everyone.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what is going on?" Neptune asks the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there crying and dropped to her knees. Her gloved hands covered her face as she sobbed into them. "Where is Mamoru?" Saturn asks which only makes Sailor Moon cry more.  
  
As if on cue a rose flies down to pierce the ground between Nehelenia and Wicked Lady. He must have been in shock because he saved them from listening to his corny speech. Tuxedo Kamen leapt down from the tree branch that he had been standing on and came up next to Sailor Moon.  
  
The two women had stopped fighting and were looking over in the direction of Sailor Moon. Nehelenia's eyes began to flicker and eventually fade back to blue. She saw that she was causing Sailor Moon this heartache and wanted to comfort her. She turns and begins to walk towards Sailor Moon as she gradually shrinks back down to a child.  
  
A cool wind begins to blow between the fighters and a temporary peace is established. Sailor Moon senses her approaching and lifts her head. Behind Nehelenia she sees Wicked Lady about to blast her. "NO!!" Sailor Moon jumps up. She knows that this little child could not withstand a powerful blast from Wicked Lady.  
  
Fighter jumps on Nehelenia shielding her from any possible harm while Sailor Moon blasts Wicked Lady "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!".  
  
Wicked Lady immediately changes back to Chibi-Usa and falls to the ground after the blast. Mamoru runs over and cradles her in his arms. Fighter was on the other side of Sailor Moon holding Nehelenia in her arms. Sailor Moon is stuck in the middle turning her head from side to side.  
  
Chibi-Usa begins to fade becoming transparent. "Why?" She looks up at Sailor Moon. "Why?" She asks again as she fades from existence leaving Mamoru left clinging to the air which once held her.  
  
Nehelenia escapes Fighter's arms and runs up to hold Sailor Moon tightly. "Thank you Mother." She cries as Sailor Moon bends down to wrap her arms around her frail body. "Thank you for following your dream." She backs away a bit and looks Sailor Moon in the face and then turns to Fighter and smiles.  
  
"Nehelenia is Usagi's child?" Minako gasps and shares a shocked expression with the rest of them.  
  
"Then obviously Mamoru isn't her father if Chibi-Usa disappeared." Ami came to the logical conclusion. "Then who is her father?"  
  
Everyone turns to face Fighter, the only other person that they could think of. Fighter blushes and gives them a smile. "So Usagi had to choose between Mamoru and Seiya?" Makoto is confused just as everyone else is.  
  
"That's why she came to find Seiya and lived with us!" Healer and Maker said.  
  
Everyone comes to the same conclusion all at once and knows Usagi's decision now. Mamoru says nothing but just stands and watches. He shoots a look at Pluto and sees Nehelenia running towards her. "Thank you Pluto!" She hugs her.  
  
Pluto hugs her back and opens the time portal. Nehelenia hands her back one of her crystal keys and walks through the gate. She turned back to wave, "I love you Mom and Dad." Then she disappears into the pink light. 


	7. seven

:::Chapter VII:::  
  
The day she had been waiting for all of her life was finally here. It was the perfect day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Her family and friends had gathered to see her wedding. She had been waiting five long years since the event that changed her life for this day.  
  
Usagi stood back and admired herself in the mirror. It all seemed like yesterday when they had first come to Earth. Her Starlight. She remembered how she wasted the precious moments that they had together the first time he was here. She had always known that she felt something for him even if she did deny it to any one who asked including herself at times. 'Today I will tell you that you are good enough.' She thought to herself as her bride's maids came through the door. Usagi saw them enter in the mirror and turned around to greet them with a smile.  
  
"You look so beautiful! I'm so jealous!" Minako cried out as she hugged Usagi.  
  
Rei smacked her. "Get off of her! You're going to crumple her dress!"  
  
"Don't worry Minako, one day you will get married to. You can't hold those guys off at bay forever!" Usagi winked at her as she walked over to get her shoes.  
  
"Yaten will never propose to me! I think he's embarrassed to be seen out in public with me." Minako looked down.  
  
Makoto came up and put her hand on her shoulder. "You've settled down quite a bit, now that you have a career to worry about and all. I'm sure that's not it."  
  
"Maybe he's just nervous that he maybe falling in love?" Ami offered up. She knew that this was the real reason because her and Taiki had already analyzed the situation.  
  
Minako sighed as she sat down on the sofa in Usagi's dressing room. "I just wish he would do something great like Seiya did."  
  
What Seiya had done when he proposed to Usagi was nothing too special, it was just the fact that he had done it that made it great. His first idea had been to put the ring in some sort of dessert when they went out to dinner, or maybe a fortune cookie, but let's face it, we all know how Usagi eats! So he decided to do something that wouldn't choke her. He had brought her out in the middle of a lake on a boat ride and sang her a beautiful song that he wrote himself and finished it with his proposal.  
  
"We're going to go and check on the flowers, do you need anything?" Rei asked kindly, there was no sense in being mean to her today.  
  
"No, I'm all set, I'm just going to stay in here and try to calm down a bit." She smiled as she walked around the room. She didn't want to sit down because she would wrinkle her dress.  
  
When the others finally left the room she was once again left to her thoughts. 'None of this would have ever happened if my Nehelenia had never come back.' She put her hands on her stomach where her future daughter would soon be.  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Pluto, you were the one who sent her back?" Mamoru asked in disbelief. He knew that Pluto had loved Chibi-Usa just as much as he did and was shocked when he found out that she played a direct part in her demise.  
  
"Prince please forgive me. The princess has always had two possible futures. When the time came when she had to see one of them, of course I showed her the one that she would have believed at the time. If I had showed her the one where she married Seiya and Nehelenia was her daughter, her and Seiya would never have fallen in love as they have now." She paused as she watched Sailor Moon detransform and Seiya joined her by her side.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before the Starlight's left the last time?" Ami asked as the inners joined the conversation.  
  
"The princess's future with Seiya has always been shaky and unsure. They are too spontaneous together to have a mapped out destiny. I'm sure that's what she wants though." Pluto smiled at Usagi. "I couldn't see whether or not he was going to come back and stay here permanently and so I wanted to leave the future on the course that it was running. When I learned that the Starlights were going to live on Earth forever I knew that it was time to tell you. Or more appropriately I thought that it was time for Nehelenia to tell you." Pluto looked at Haruka and Michiru.  
  
The two surprisingly didn't have the look of distrust and hatred that she thought they would have. Instead they stood there smiling. "I just want what will make my Kitten happy." Haruka turned to Pluto as though knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"I knew that Usagi and you girls would have immediately recognized her so I asked her to stay with Seiya and the other lights and not to let the senshi know she was here. This was always just as much your future as the one you saw so many years ago with Mamoru."  
  
"But what about Chibi-Usa? What happened to her?" Usagi asked remembering the daughter that she let go.  
  
Pluto stood there stone faced. "She will be cast into limbo just as Nehelenia was. It is like a separate reality where she will exist on the new moon of the calendar. But unlike Nehelenia, Chibi-Usa still has a chance to be born into this world." Pluto looks at Mamoru. "You may still have her as a daughter she was just as much a part of you as she was Usagi."  
  
"But if Mamoru can still have Chibi-Usa as a daughter, then why wouldn't Seiya have been able to have Nehelenia as a daughter without Usagi?" Taiki asked seeing no logical answer to this question.  
  
Pluto's face turned grim as she looked at Seiya. "If Usagi didn't return Seiya's love he would have burned out being cast into oblivion. You see Yaten and Taiki have already found some one to love them and make sure that their shines stay bright." Pluto glanced at Minako and Ami. "Kakyuu will be married and give all of her love to her husband leaving Seiya with not enough to suffice himself. If he is no longer in existence he couldn't have a child."  
  
Usagi hugged Seiya tight as she had felt the bad feeling of losing him again. "It's alright Odango, I'm not going anywhere now."  
  
"Yes, don't feel bad for him. If he had burned out it would have been his own fault. He always could have found another love and lived off of that, but he wouldn't." Pluto stood in front of the gates that had just appeared behind her.  
  
"I could never open my heart to anyone else but you my Odango. You are all I want in this world and I wouldn't settle for anything else. I could never love anyone the way I love you." Seiya embraced the blond girl in his arms and they stayed that way for a moment before turning back to Pluto.  
  
"I must go now. This is a time for peace and there is no need for Setsuna to be here. Take care and I will see you for visits soon." Pluto waved and hugged Hotaru tightly before leaving.  
  
~ end flash back~  
  
Just as she had promised Setsuna did come back. She came back and presented herself as maid of honor at Kakyuu's wedding. Kakyuu and Mamoru had been married two years ago and now Kakyuu was pregnant with his child. Usagi was happy for both of them and knew that they were better suited for each other than herself and Mamoru had been.  
  
The door to the dressing room once again opened to reveal Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. "Hello Kitten." Hotaru walked up to Usagi and gave her a hug around her legs.  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes as the girl had not grown out of this habit. "You look very lady like." Michiru commented as she admired the dress and it's wearer.  
  
"Yes Kitten, Seiya is a very lucky man." Haruka walked over and kissed Usagi on the forehead.  
  
"Your parents will be in soon, it's almost time. I'm so happy for you, I know how much this means to you." Setsuna hugged her tightly. "We should get going the girls are lined up outside and are ready to go down the aisle."  
  
The four left the room with their goodbyes and luck and were replaced by Usagi's father. "Hello Princess." He said as he entered the room.  
  
'It's weird to have even my father call me that.' She thought to herself, but he was the only one that she wanted to call her that. It made her feel special. He wasn't always good at showing that he loved her and just this little comment reassured her that he did. "Ready for this Daddy?" She asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Do I really have to give you away? Can't I just keep you forever?" He smiled and let her go seeing her smiling back at him. "No one else in this world deserves you like that young man out there does." Kenji had really grown attached to Seiya throughout the years and he could tell how much he loved his daughter.  
  
The music from the chapel began to play and they knew that this was their cue. Seiya waited at the front of the aisle by himself as first Minako was escorted in by Yaten (of course!) followed by Ami and Taiki, Rei and Yuuricho, and then Makoto and Mamoru. Seiya and Mamoru had become friends when Mamoru began dating Kakyuu.  
  
The music changed again and Usagi and her father came into sight. Their guests all stood to watch the two walk down the aisle and everyone was in awe at the sight of Usagi. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she was going to be and was really actually enjoying this. Seiya saw his angel approaching him and held his breath. When he realized what he was doing he stopped of course but it was just his nervous reaction.  
  
Seiya walked towards where Kenji would hand his only daughter off to him. "Your fly is unzipped!" Kenji said to Seiya as he handed Usagi's hand to him. Seiya looked down and realized that his fly was not down. Kenji smiled at him reassuringly as if saying to him to calm down. Seiya knew he was just trying to relieve the tension. "Take care of her as I know only you can." Were Kenji's last words before he kissed Usagi and returned to his seat next to his wife.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
The reception hall was decorated with the colors of their wedding. They were Seiya and Usagi's colors, Red and White. The guests were all asked to take their seats while the wedding party was going to be introduced. They were playing some sort of funky pop music in the background as the wedding party came in. Each couple had their pictures taken as they walked in. They all did their own little poses but no one could top Minako and Yaten's pose. They did some sort of Charlie's angels thing with their hands like guns.  
  
Dinner had been served and everyone was just mingling about. "Mamoru." Kakyuu seemed a little red in the face.  
  
"What is it?" Mamoru looked over at his wife who was big as a house. "Do you want something else to drink?"  
  
"Mamoru, I think my contractions have started!" She hissed in a low whisper. She was sweating and visibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well let's go to the hospital!" Mamoru started to get up grabbing his jacket.  
  
"No, we can stay here a while. You remember what the doctor said about these things taking a while. I'd rather be in pain here than in a hospital." She sat back as her contraction passed. Mamoru nodded his head only because he knew there was no arguing with her.  
  
"Time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" The DJ announced. "All you single ladies out here on the dance floor!" His voice boomed over the microphone.  
  
All of the single women got up with red cheeks and made their way out onto the floor. They were all gathered in one big cluster. "I'm gonna get it Minako, you'd might as well just sit your but down now!" Makoto stated ready for the challenge.  
  
"No way! I'm gonna get it, maybe that way Yuuricho will think about asking me!" Rei fought her way to be in just the right spot.  
  
"You guys have no idea who you're up against!" Minako just smiled smugly.  
  
Ami had a finger to her mouth as she appeared to be in deep thought. "The bouquet is pretty heavy so I think with Usagi's arm strength, and the trajectory of its flight." The other three girls sweat dropped as they sized up the rest of their competition.  
  
"Alright Mamoru, my contractions are coming every other minute now, I think we should leave." Kakyuu tried to keep it down, they knew with all of the excitement they could sneak out without ruining anyone's good time.  
  
Mamoru told Haruka where they were going so that no one would worry about them when they realized that they were gone. "ONE. TWO. THREE!" The DJ shouted as Usagi threw the flowers.  
  
Minako saw that she had let go of the bouquet and it was heading her way. To take out the competition out Minako lifted up Makoto and Rei's skirts so that their backsides were exposed. They both looked down and tried to cover themselves and left Minako wide open.  
  
"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!!" Minako cheered. The lights just laughed at her, it was a pretty ingenious plan while Rei and Makoto threatened to jump on her and beat her up. Yaten figured that he had better save her from the torture.  
  
"Now we need all of the single guys out on the floor!" This DJ was really annoying how he had to scream everything. The guys all made their way out to the floor. Seiya had already taken Usagi's garter off and had it in his hands ready to throw it.  
  
Yaten knew that the guy who caught the garter got to put it on Minako, HIS Minako. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else touch her! Seiya turned around with his back to the crowd. A smile crossed his lips as the DJ counted to three and he turned around and ran to Yaten and handed him the garter. No way was he going to take a chance on some one else catching it, he didn't want to listen to Yaten later!  
  
Yaten got his moment of satisfaction as he got to put the garter on Minako, she was a little surprised at how far up he went with it!  
  
Once the excitement was over and the guests started to thin out Usagi noticed that Kakyuu and Mamoru were missing. "Kakyuu went into labor and they went to the hospital." Haruka told them.  
  
"Hey, the limo is still here, let's all pile in and go and see them!" Usagi suggested as they all piled in to the stretch limo.  
  
They looked ridiculous running through the hospital in their formal wear but they didn't care, a new baby was being born and they wanted to see it. They already knew that Kakyuu was going to have a girl.  
  
The nurse at the reception desk told them that Kakyuu already had her baby and what room she was in. The large group of people filled the entire room as they saw Mamoru still in his tux and Kakyuu lying in bed holding a little bundle of a baby.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" They all said and Kakyuu let Usagi hold the little baby girl first.  
  
When Usagi moved the blanket away from her she opened her eyes at the fresh air. Ruby eyes stared back at her from the mass of pink hair that surrounded her face. Usagi looked over at Mamoru and smiled. He nodded and held Kakyuu's hand. 


End file.
